


Ash? Lowkey Pretty Weird

by Amethysthope7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash introduces himself as Ash but his Legal Name is Satoshi, Characters find out about Ash's adventures, Crack?, Gen, I don't know if it'll come up but he understands his pokemon, I just really wanted a pokemon twitter fic, SO, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Is Like a Disney Princess, Social Media, Twitter, because I really like the 'who is this random kid that all these famous people know'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethysthope7/pseuds/Amethysthope7
Summary: Ash's new classmates are appalled by the fact he doesn't have any kind of social media so they make him a twitter account. Eventually they figure out that they don't really know this kid very well. Twitter reveals much.ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFolProfessor we all know Ash is your favorite, it’s okay.We understand that your inner Dad has consumed you.TurnInYourHomework@AbolishShirtsUysadgjhextra homeworkThatBeach@Teehee(:pAbuse of Power! >:/TurnInYourHomework@AbolishShirts>:/
Relationships: Ash & all these famous people
Comments: 65
Kudos: 328





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twitter fic. A pokemon twitter fic. I don't expect this to do extremely well, but I couldn't find a Pokemon Twitter fic so I did a classic fanfic author move called, "Do It Yourself!" So like, if you think you can do better, or not I don't care if it's super good, please please please do make a twitter fic. And tell me! I wanna read~
> 
> Eventually names will probably get hard to keep track of so I'll keep a chart, but in this chapter it's literally just the class and Kukui. I believe y'all are smart enough to figure out who is who.

**NoThots@JustGrAss**

I can’t believe @AshyKetchup is just now getting a social media account. Like, dude social media is everything nowadays!

**PikaBicc@AshyKetchup**

Well excuse me if I’ve been travelling since I got Pikachu and we were in actual civilization like, once a month. At least I had a phone before now. Even if it rarely worked and got destroyed every other week.

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

Aren’t you like, ten? Why were you allowed to travel alone?

**PikaBicc@AshyKetchup**

Excuse you I’m sixteen. And I almost always had companions, so I wasn’t alone.

**NoThots@JustGrAss**

I’m sorry you’re HOW OLD?!

**PikaBicc@AshyKetchup**

I just said? 16?

**NoThots@JustGrAss**

Hjhuoiahsfyhdscsbdak

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

Wha- 

but you’re so-

**PikaBicc@AshyKetchup**

If you say short I’m going to tell the professor you’re the one that stole his malasadas on tuesday.

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

I was gonna say immature-

**PikaBicc@AshyKetchup**

Oh yeah no, that’s acceptable and understandable

**NoThots@JustGrAss**

@FeelMyfIre @Teehee(:p @Beanarific DID Y’ALL KNOW HE’S SIXTEEN

**PikaBicc@AshyKetchup**

Mallow calm down jeez it’s not that big of a deal

**YesILiveOnAFarm@FeelMyfIre**

I think that age doesn’t matter

**PikaBicc@AshyKetchup**

Thank you!

**YesILiveOnAFarm@FeelMyfIre**

But also wtf how

**ThatBeach@Teehee(:p 🗸**

It’s really not that surprising but okay

**NOTPokephobia@Beanarific**

I kind of don’t think about how old anyone is? 

Like, it doesn’t matter?

**PikaBicc@AshyKetchup**

This is why you’re my favorite

**TurnInYourHomework@AbolishShirts**

As a teacher I would like to inform you that playing favorites is a very dangerous game to play

**PikaBicc@AshyKetchup**

Sure

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

Professor we all know Ash is your favorite, it’s okay. We understand that your inner Dad has consumed you.

**TurnInYourHomework@AbolishShirts**

Uysadgjh 

extra homework

**ThatBeach@Teehee(:p 🗸**

Abuse of Power! >:/

**TurnInYourHomework@AbolishShirts**

>:/

**PikaBicc@AshyKetchup**

:/

Fun

Ooo I wonder if any of my friends have this 


	2. Enter Some People!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some people appear, some randos pop up, Ash suffers a name change, and this Ash guy is pretty weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me that gym leaders aren't at least a bit famous in their regions at least.
> 
> Unless a name is on this list, it's either a random person or I accidentally forgot someone, which is unlikely.
> 
> @JustGrAss - Mallow  
> @Teehee(:p - Lana  
> @AshyKetchup - Ash  
> @CeruleanMisty - Misty  
> @SmolWillBringYourFol - Sophacles  
> @FeelMyfIre - Kiawe  
> @Beanarific - Lillie  
> @AbolishShirts - Professor Kukui  
> @PewterBrock - Brock
> 
> I couldn't resist posting a second chapter already. So,,, tadaa~

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

@AshyKetchup two things, what’s up with the handle? Why did it take you so long to finally get here?

**PikaBicc@AshyKetchup**

Misty!!! :D

How’d you find me?

**Joe@Kiddo**

??

Who’s this guy?

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

@Teehee(:p has a really fun and often pretty insta, 

very watery 11/10

**ThatBeach@Teehee(:p 🗸**

Thanks I try

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

we’re friends

And her interactions with her class on here are pretty entertaining ngl

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

I love her insta!

**ThatBeach@Teehee(:p 🗸**

You flatter me :p

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

.///.

**Joe@Kiddo**

Jeez calm down

**PikaBicc@AshyKetchup**

Ngl?

**NoThots@JustGrAss**

Oh my gosh we forgot to teach him slang

**Joe@Kiddo**

Is this guy some grandpa or smth??

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

HA

grampa

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

He’s like, twelve now or smth

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

!!!

I’m sixteen!! >:(

>:O Soph! My name!

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

:p

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

:p

**NOTPokephobia@Beanarific**

Ash, ngl means ‘not gonna lie’

If I were to say “to be completely honest here, You Suck” I could instead shorten it to “ngl, You Suck” get it?

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

I think so

Thanks Lillie! :D

**NOTPokephobia@Beanarific**

Np! (means no problem)

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Ash focus, I asked you some questions

What’s with the name, why now?

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Oh

Um, they wouldn’t let me pick a name

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

All your ideas were really bad

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

I don’t doubt that at all

**Joe@Kiddo**

lol

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

>:\

And I wasn’t going to make one but they said it was ‘a travesty’ that someone in this generation didn’t have any social media whatsoever. :\

**Joe@Kiddo**

It is tho

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

>:\

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Y’know what’s a huge travesty tho?

Getting your bike stolen and then destroyed and then not getting a new one ever

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

*gasp* :O

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

I was saving up but now I don’t want to >:/

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

*GASP* >:O this is the bike guy???

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

>>>:((((((

**Joe@Kiddo**

Holy Arceus calm down

He’s probably just another fan that wants to get her a bike to make her feel better or smth

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

That was an accident and you know it Misty!

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Ash where are you and what pokemon have you seen

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

I’m in Alola! Mr. Mime won a contest so we came here for vacation and then the pokemon school seemed fun and there are these island challenge things and it’s been really fun so far and I’ve met Rockruff, and Rowlet, and the island guardian of Mele Mele island, Tapu Koko, and there are lots of Tauros. 

**Joe@Kiddo**

Tapu Koko?

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Do you think I should see if any of the herd wanna come hang out? 

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

Herd?

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

OOo maybe I should bring over all my pokemon!? 

We could have a party! :D

**Joe@Kiddo**

Tapu Koko is apparently some kind of legendary pokemon? 

**ThatBeach@Teehee(:p 🗸**

Yeah

It stole Ash’s hat once during class and he ran off and battled it

**YesILiveOnAFarm@FeelMyfIre**

It was pretty intense!

**Joe@Kiddo**

Yeah no

I call bs

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Yeah no that’s pretty standard with Ash

**Joe@Kiddo**

Wh- 

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

@PewterBrock This is standard Ash right?

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

:O Brock?!

**Joe@Kiddo**

Everyone knows these two are friends, don’t you know anything?

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

>:/ hush

**Donuts@PewterBrock 🗸**

What?

Oh yeah that’s for sure Standard Ash

**Joe@Kiddo**

What the hecc is his life

**Donuts@PewterBrock 🗸**

Chaos

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Ridiculous

**Donuts@PewterBrock 🗸**

But interesting

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Honestly pretty fun?

**TurnInYourHomework@AbolishShirts**

How do you two know Ash exactly?

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

The dad energy,,,

**TurnInYourHomework@AbolishShirts**

>:/

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

We’ve travelled with him

I was with him first but I’m pretty sure Brock stuck with him for a bit longer

**Donuts@PewterBrock 🗸**

Way longer

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

How many regions was it?

**Donuts@PewterBrock 🗸**

I don’t remember

At least two?

**Joe@Kiddo**

Hsvbdskbjx

How many regions has this guy been to??

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

Seconded???

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Umm

**Donuts@PewterBrock 🗸**

Hmm

**TurnInYourHomework@AbolishShirts**

@AshyKetchup How many regions have you been to?

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

>:/ I’m tryna set up a party with all my pokemon

Oh regions I’ve been to,,, like,,,

Um

**Donuts@PewterBrock 🗸**

Ash do you not know how many regions you’ve been to

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Uhm

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

Pretty sus

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

A S H

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Gimme a minute! >:/

Johto, orange Islands do those count?, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, umm That might be all? 

Now I’m in Alola?

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Yeah forget about your home region why don’t you :/

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Kanto! Forgot about that.

**Donuts@PewterBrock 🗸**

…

Only you Ash

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Oh no I feel the disappointment :(

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

@AbolishShirts your title of Tired Dad is being challenged

**TurnInYourHomework@AbolishShirts**

>:/ hush

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Brocks more of a mom tbh (‘to be honest’ similar to ngl. You’re welcome Ash, you old man)

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

>:/

…

thanks

**Donuts@PewterBrock 🗸**

I’m not ashamed to say I prefer being called a mom

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

Brock said male Mom Friend rights

**Donuts@PewterBrock 🗸**

Male Mom Friend Rights

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

hascnas;lk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lana 110% has an insta that she uses to make water puns with awesome pictures and make fun of her friends.


	3. Ra ra Rockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Meant To Fly? Star ships. What's another word for star ships? Rockets. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession. I haven't watched like, any of the show. Like, I watched indigo league when I was smol but I don't remember it well, and the only region I actually remember anything from is Alola and I'm only at like, the beginning of season two. If someone has like,, sparknotes or something for pokemon, I'd like to make this as good as possible. I won't click any links you give me tho, there are sketchy people online.
> 
> Oh Silverwolf557 helped me remember exactly what I was trying to reference with Joe@Kiddo, Youngster Joey. Thanks for helping me remember the right name! CorsolaLuv@TheyRock is just a random fangirl I made tho :/
> 
> @JustGrAss - Mallow  
> @Teehee(:p - Lana  
> @AshyKetchup - Ash  
> @CeruleanMisty - Misty  
> @SmolWillBringYourFol - Sophacles  
> @FeelMyfIre - Kiawe  
> @Beanarific - Lillie  
> @AbolishShirts - Professor Kukui  
> @PewterBrock - Brock  
> @MeantToFly - Some Epic Disaster Geys

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

@PewterBrock @CeruleanMisty Y’all guess who came to Alola :/

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Please don’t tell me it’s time for trouble

|

**Donuts@PewterBrock 🗸**

Definitely don’t make it double

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

They actually haven’t been using that intro 

I honestly miss it :(

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

How dare they

Next time you see them ask if they have twitter and get their @ s

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Bet

(I’ve been learning :D)

|

**Joe@Kiddo**

I want to know but I also am afraid to know?

|

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

You’re not alone in that

And yay! :D He’s been learning!

|

**Joe@Kiddo**

I thought you hated him?

|

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

Hush he’s fun

  
  
  
  


**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Aight @CeruleanMisty I got it they collectively only have one account apparently @MeantToFly

|

**SizzleSizzle@MeantToFly**

We only have one phone thanks

Glasses decided we weren’t worth funding 

We’re literally living off of berries a Bewear is feeding us

|

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

:( that’s sad

|

**YesILiveOnAFarm@FeelMyfIre**

? Bewear are notorious for being aggressive and unfriendly???

|

**SizzleSizzle@MeantToFly**

It won’t leave us alone :/

We haven’t been able to Blast Off properly :,\

**|**

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

:O Now there’s a travesty

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Dang, homies

|

**SizzleSizzle@MeantToFly**

Since when are we homies

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Since now

Congrats

|

**Joe@Kiddo**

Mazal Tov :/

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

I mean, you guys have been around him the most consistently between everyone he knows, so like,,,

Imprinting?

|

**SizzleSizzle@MeantToFly**

:/

**NoThots@JustGrAss**

Wait a hot second. @AshyKetchup are @MeantToFly those weirdos that keep trying to steal Pikachu?

|

**Joe@Kiddo**

Lol what

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Yeah and?

|

**Joe@Kiddo**

Wait What

**|**

**SizzleSizzle@MeantToFly**

We resent being called weirdos

If you’re going to call us names at least call us something a bit less disrespectful

Like creeps

Or step mom- Ash I’m dating your mom - JS

**|**

**NoThots@JustGrAss**

W h a t

**|**

**TurnInYourHomework@AbolishShirts**

S e c o n d e d w h a t

|

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

...

**|**

**PeakDadPerformance@AbolishShirts**

Stop

|

**SizzleSizzle@MeantToFly**

Jk jk,,, 

|

**PeakDadPerformance@AbolishShirts**

S o p h a c l e s t h i s i s n o t t h e t i m e 

|

**SizzleSizzle@MeantToFly**

Unless OwO

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

I don’t know how to feel about this

Upset is not one of the things I’m feeling tho?

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Ash.

Ash what

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

UwU

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Who taught him that

I just want to talk

|

**ThatBeach@Teehee(:p 🗸**

UwU

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

...I can’t tell if this means you taught him or if you’re just being you :/

|

**ThatBeach@Teehee(:p 🗸**

U W U

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

>:/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do in fact ship Delia x Jessie. But like, if enough people absolutely hate Delia x Jessie and can't deal with it being there, I won't put it in. But keep in mind that this is just supposed to be a 'Oh and by the way, this.' kinda thing and not really all that important. And even if a bunch of people do say 'ew' I might keep it in anyway depending on my mood when I write the next stuff.
> 
> Again, I don't know much about the champions or how exactly they know Ash or any other characters Ash interacts with, so if y'all want to like, pick a champion to research and tell me about, I would love you since that would help enhance this fic! Please, thank you if you do it, I have plans for this so it probably won't be abandoned or anything anytime soon!  
> ...I really hope I didn't just jinx myself...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Permissions for stuff happens, Alola gets some visitors, and maybe one more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 16, 2021
> 
> @JustGrAss - Mallow  
> @Teehee(:p - Lana  
> @AshyKetchup - Ash  
> @CeruleanMisty - Misty  
> @SmolWillBringYourFol - Sophacles  
> @FeelMyfIre - Kiawe  
> @Beanarific - Lillie  
> @AbolishShirts - Professor Kukui  
> @PewterBrock - Brock  
> @MeantToFly - The Rockets  
> @DelightfulKetchup - ???  
> @PweciowousKitty - ???
> 
> Any new names that aren't up here are just randos. Should I have a list of the randos?

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

:D I’m so happy right now! Professor Oak gave permission to not only have all my pokemon here, but also keep most of them here!!! Some of them help with his research, so they’ll be going back, but most of them will be with me!!! :D

|

**PeakDadPerformance@AbolishShirts**

Ash, as the person you live with, I’d like to know how many pokemon you own

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Uhmm,, like,,, at least fifty?

|

**PeakDadPerformance@AbolishShirts**

W h a t

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Well I have thirty Tauros, and at least six per region I’ve been to,, so yeah at least fifty,, I think

|

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

So that’s why you said something about a herd

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Yup uwu

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Ew

Please stop with the uwu s

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Never ÒWÓ

Professor Kukui,,, is this okay with you?

|

**PeakDadPerformance@AbolishShirts**

Yeah youwu do youwu

|

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

That right there is disgusting

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

*shooketh*

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

H A

|

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

And also Peak Parenting

|

**PeakDadPerformance@AbolishShirts**

shut

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

But I meant it about my pokemon. Are you okay with all the pokemon that’ll be here?

|

**PeakDadPerformance@AbolishShirts**

… yeah if it makes you happy :)

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

^ - ^ Thanks!!!

|

**Joe@Kiddo**

Hey @TheyRock Are we just ignoring the fact that this dude’s mom may be dating a criminal?

|

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

yes

  
  


**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

This is so exciting!!! (:

It’s great to have most of my pokemon with me!

|

**PeakDadPerformance@AbolishShirts**

That Bayleef seems really happy to be here

|

**Gramps@AshyKetchup**

Yeah she can be,,, really enthusiahrn;..vc;/[‘hj;lk

|

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

Ash?

|

**NoThots@JustGrAss**

??

Also, B a y l e e f ? ! ? :DDD

|

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

Professor?

|

**PeakDadPerformance@AbolishShirts**

Ash is fine, I think

His Bayleef just is very affectionate apparently

I think the term for what just happened was that she ‘glomped’ him

|

**Donuts@PewterBrock 🗸**

Sounds about right

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Can’t wait for Gible to come up

|

**Joe@Kiddo**

lol

  
  


**PeakDadPerformance@AbolishShirts**

Apparently @AshyKetchup s pokemon will be hyper for a bit, so while they settle in, he most likely won’t be very active online. 

Also, Professor Oak has advised that Ash not go too far from the house for the time being. “For the sanity and safety of all involved”. 

There are lots of pokemon to learn from, and Ash can’t go far from the house and I don’t think anyone wants a stir crazy and lonely Ash, so @JustGrAss @FeelMyfIre @Beanarific @Teehee(:p @SmolWillBringYourFol until further notice class will be at my house. I already checked with the principal.

|

**ElextrixRoll@SmolWillBringYourFol**

Cool

|

**YesILiveOnAFarm@FeelMyfIre**

okay

|

**NoThots@JustGrAss**

Awesome :)

Bayleef~

|

**ThatBeach@Teehee(:p 🗸**

Yo prof. What’s the coolest water type Ash has?

|

**PeakDadPerformance@AbolishShirts**

Uhh

I’m pretty sure I saw a pretty big Kingler? 

I think it was bigger than any others I’ve seen,,,

|

**ThatBeach@Teehee(:p 🗸**

nice

|

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

nice

|

**PeakDadPerformance@AbolishShirts**

@Beanarific I just want to make sure you know that there will be lots of pokemon. If you want, I’m sure we could easily work out a distanced set up for you if it makes you more comfortable.

|

**NOTPokephobia@Beanarific**

I’d at least like to try one day professor, but thank you for the offer ^-^

|

**Joe@Kiddo**

Do you have pokephobia?

|

**NOTPokephobia@Beanarific**

_Technically_ yes but also minor amnesia and we’re pretty sure PTSD from the thing I can’t remember that causes the phobia for me and it really isn’t about that “mind over matter” BS and Sandra can kiss my toosh

|

**Joe@Kiddo**

Wow I hope you can get all that figured out and resolved. 

Best of luck.

|

**CorsolaLuv@TheyRock**

I also wish you the best!

Also, Sandra? Tea?

**|**

**ThatBeach@Teehee(:p 🗸**

Hecc yeah frick Sandra

|

**NOTPokephobia@Beanarific**

Really bad therapist

Sandra O. Sanderson from Driftveil City, Unova 

I suggest never hiring her if you want actual psychological help

|

**ThatBeach@Teehee(:p 🗸**

A cousin of mine was selectively mute for a while after they came back from a trip to Sinnoh and they were doing pretty well when that Thot Sandra came along and made them relapse

|

**SizzleSizzle@MeantToFly**

That doesn’t sound very Plus Ultra of her >:/

  
  


**Sunshine^-^@DelightfulKetchup 🗸**

I do hope everyone has a fantastic day today! ^-^

|

**StayPawsitiveM2@PweciowousKitty 🗸**

Remember that not everyone has it out for you, even if sometimes it feels like you’re the only person that wants you around. 

|

**0w0@FreekinMinior**

And once again we have the most abstract friendship on this bird site. It’s great.

|

**JDen@FromAlmiaWithLove**

Yeah I love them

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Yo DK guess who finally got a twitter?

|

**Sunshine^-^@DelightfulKetchup 🗸**

Arceus?

|

**StayPawsitiveM2@PweciowousKitty 🗸**

Gramps doesn’t get especially good wifi, I doubt they got a twitter

|

**JDen@FromAlmiaWithLove**

Lol

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Nah someone a bit closer in relation to you DK

|

**0w0@FreekinMinior**

Woah wait DK relatives? Are they also a cinnamon roll?

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

I guess he is kind of a cinnamon roll in a way I guess

|

**Sunshine^-^@DelightfulKetchup 🗸**

Oh! Finally! 

|

**StayPawsitiveM2@PweciowousKitty 🗸**

Whom are we discussing?

|

**Sunshine^-^@DelightfulKetchup 🗸**

M2 you remember Satoshi, right?

|

**StayPawsitiveM2@PweciowousKitty 🗸**

Ah yes.

Alola you said? It has been a while since we chatted. Perhaps Pikachu would be receptive to a friendly spar.

|

**SomeoneOwesMeABike@CeruleanMisty 🗸**

Ah sh-

Can we get an F in the chat for Alola please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there too many random people? I hope the characterizations of everyone are consistent.  
> Who are Sunshine^-^@DelightfulKetchup and StayPawsitiveM2@PweciowousKitty? I wonder if it's obvious enough? It should be, but it might not be.
> 
> Me a few days after posting this, reading old comments, seeing a comment about verified accounts or smth I already forgot what it was exactly- : oh yeah I was gonna make some people verified.  
> So like, anyone verified has a checkmark.


End file.
